Sim ou Não?
by Clio.M
Summary: Hyoga faz uma pergunta para Ikki e cabe ao moreno responder "sim" ou "não".


Boa Leitura!

* * *

Estava semideitado na poltrona reclinável de couro preta estrategicamente localizada na sala. Da onde estava era possível ver o rascunho do topo das montanhas que nessa época do ano estava coberta por uma grossa camada de gelo.

As letrinhas pequenas do livro, que até poucos segundos atrás era o alvo de sua atenção, começaram a ficar pequenas e o que lia já não fazia mais sentindo. A imagem mental que fizera da paisagem descrita pelo autor já começava a ficar borrada. Tirou os óculos e os repousou na mesinha de canto. A caneca de café, que a mesma segurava, foi à boca do dono sorvendo um gole do líquido preto e fumegante de sabor exótico e depois de concluída a ação depositou a caneca no mesmo lugar de outrora.

Voltou a olhar o livro, agora descansando em seu colo, e as simples letras que o título exibia já fizera com que seus olhos cansassem. Ficara lendo por quanto tempo? 5 horas? 6 horas? Coçou os olhos, como se esse gesto o deixasse imune das pequenas letras.

Ainda não acreditava que leu por tanto tempo assim. Não que fosse uma pessoa que não tinha o hábito da leitura, mas lia por prazer e não compulsivamente. Nada que 2 ou 3 horas de leitura não bastasse. Hoje lera o dobro do tempo.

Abriu espaço na mesinha de canto e depositou com cuidado a obra de Alexandre Dumas lá, ao lado da caneca de café ainda cheia e com os óculos em cima.

Sorriu.

Sorriu porque se viu fazendo a mesma coisa que Hyoga faz. Se viu dispondo dos objetos da mesma forma que o seu loiro faz.

Foi até o aparelho de som e escolheu cuidadosamente uma música.

O som preenchia o ambiente e então se deu conta de como o tudo estava tão quieto e calmo desde que ele viajara, assim como ele gostava.

Não achava que ele fosse fazer tanta falta assim. Não imaginava que pudesse sentir tantas saudades de alguém. Não acreditava que ele já era alguém tão importante em sua vida. Alguém que o fizera mudar a rotina só para ter a sensação de que o loiro estava lá, com ele.

Foi de encontro a enorme janela que tinha na sala, observando o movimento da rua abaixo. Já era de madrugada e a agitação da cidade caíra drasticamente.

Segurava a caneca de café, que pegara no meio do trajeto até a janela, com as duas mãos a fim de aquecê-las enquanto sorvia o líquido periodicamente.

Agora, mais que nunca, podia sentir Hyoga ali do seu lado. Compartilhando com ele aquela imagem. Aspirou o ar profundamente e pôde sentir o aroma que ele exalava e se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse um pouco mais era capaz de visualizar o loiro bem ali do seu lado.

_– Eu gosto da visão. A imagem da montanha no nosso campo de visão faz com que eu me sinta perto dela. No interior da cidade e não nessa loucura em que a gente vive..._

– Hyoga? – Perguntou um pouco confuso. Sua mente lhe pregava peças juntando as lembranças com a realidade.

_– Te assustei? – O tom de preocupação era perceptível._

_– Um pouco. Estava concentrado._

_– Desculpe, não foi minha intenção._

_– Não foi nada. – disse conciliador._

_Ikki puxou Hyoga para que o loiro ficasse na sua frente._

_Abraçou-o por trás e descansou a cabeça no ombro do mais novo._

_– Fiz a comida. Vamos comer? – Hyoga convidou depois de um tempo._

O barulho chato e repetitivo de sirene o tirou do devaneio.

A caneca, antes quente, agora estava morna e ao entornar o líquido preto sentiu o quão frio ele estava.

Bufou.

Seguiu caminho até a cozinha e ao chegar ao cômodo desejado começou a procurar por uma leiteira pequena e limpa. O fato de não encontrar fez com que olhasse desolador para a pia cheia de louças.

Levantou as mangas da blusa e começou a lavar a louça.

_– Eu fiz a comida! Como eu tive o trabalho de fazer a comida, pela lógica, então, você é quem deveria lavar a louça. – Hyoga protestou fingindo aborrecimento divertindo o moreno._

_– Que lógica é essa a sua? – Ikki perguntou indignado._

_– É lógica universal._

_– Uhum..._

_– É sério._

_– Acontece que como _você_ começou o seu trabalho na cozinha, você deveria finalizá-lo. E isso inclui lavar as louças após as refeições. Essa é a única lógica que eu conheço._

_– Então cada um fica com seu cômodo? É isso?_

_– Isso que eu estou dizendo._

_– Ok então. Como você varreu todos os cômodos da casa, exceto a cozinha você deverá, _sozinho_, finalizá-los._

_– Não é justo. – Protestou._

_– É somente a sua lógica. – Sorriu levantando a manga da blusa e indo para frente da pia._

Voltou para a janela da sala enquanto esperava o café esquentar.

Pensou mais uma vez no loiro e na saudade que sentia dele. Suspirou forte e o ar quente que saiu de sua boca se chocou contra o vidro a sua frente, embaçando-o.

– Hyoga, o que você fez comigo? – Resmungou e então voltou para cozinha.

Ia despejar o líquido na caneca quando o celular apitou avisando que chegou mensagem. Devolveu a leiteira no fogão e foi de encontro ao aparelho olhando pela tela o nome do russo.

Abriu a mensagem. Era uma foto do Hyoga dentro de um bistrô. Em cima da cabeça dele a palavra escrita _Will_.

Sorriu e quando estava para bloquear o celular chegou outra mensagem do loiro.

Dessa vez ele estava ao lado de um _outdoor._ Ele tampava o resto da frase dando só para ver a palavra _You_.

Pegou o celular e seguiu com ele até a cozinha e enquanto enchia a caneca de café chegou outra mensagem.

Recolocou a leiteira em cima de fogão e pegou o celular.

Hyoga havia tirado uma foto de uma tenda junto com a mão dele que tampava a palavra por inteiro. A única coisa que dava para ler era a palavra _Mary_.

Ikki estava levando o café na boca quando o celular pediu a atenção do moreno.

O loiro estava numa sala de aula. Na lousa havia um ponto de interrogação enorme e ao lado da pontuação estava Hyoga com uma camisa branca apontando para a palavra_ Me_escrita na camisa.

Não muito depois Hyoga enviou uma foto montagem feita a partir das fotos que o loiro enviara para Ikki e então o moreno conseguiu ler a mensagem: _Will You Mary Me*?_

O celular tocou algumas vezes antes de Ikki atender. Não havia a necessidade de olhar no visor quem estava ligando, ele sabia.

– Sim... – O moreno respondeu antes mesmo que o outro pudesse falar _alô_.

* * *

Notas finais:

_* Will You Mary Me? (Você quer casar comigo?) Sim, Mary, gramaticalmente, está errado, mas a pronúncia é a mesma, então não faz muita diferença, já que a intenção é uma só._

_A fanfic foi baseada uma imagem que eu vi._

_Primeira vez que eu escrevo Ikki e Hyoga. Só espero que o Ikki não esteja muito OOC._

_Reviews? SIM! Hehehehehehe... Gente, quero saber a opinião de vocês. Gostaram? Não gostaram? O Ikki está muito OOC? Deixem-me saber dessas coisas._


End file.
